Embodiments of inventive concepts exemplarily described herein relate generally to semiconductor devices including transistors and methods of manufacturing such semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of inventive concepts exemplarily described herein relate to a semiconductor device including a transistor that includes a gate electrode extending throughout an isolation region and an active region, and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.